Get The Message
by TheRandomHero
Summary: Post Bride – What would happen if Clark and Lois feelings became apparent without a single word spoken from there mouth but from few strokes of a keyboard?
1. Chapter 1

_**GET THE MESSAGE…**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_7.30pm – Daily Planet_

Not a sound could be heard in the surprisingly quiet bull pen of the daily planet, except 2 reporters who were on a mission to find there next big story.

Clark Kent just inwardly sighed as he continued to file through police reports and statements for anything out of ordinary.

Lois Lane sat opposite him and he knew she was emailing her sources in her robust fashion but Clark knew all to well she had the pulitzer under her sleeve when it come to The Red Blue Blur.

_Oh great your talking to yourself in the third person again Kent._

Clark shook his head as that had become an occurrence recently, especially when Lois would go on and on about how she was going to land the first exclusive interview.

Oliver had actually analyzed that he was jealous of his alter ego because Lois is giving more attention to the blur. Clark immediately laughed it off but over the next few days the joke was on him as it was now appearing so.

There was no doubt that his feelings for Lois had changed dramatically over the years. He glanced over towards her once more not seeing the bossy rude army brat he met 4 years ago. Now he saw a challenging funny and most certainly beautiful young women that he was so blinded by what Lois herself had proclaimed "The Lana Blinders" that he couldn't see past his now ex girlfriend.

Lana herself said right at the beginning that Lois and Clark's bantered relationship was that "the bests ones start off that way" and how right Lana had been as he watched her stroke a lock of fallen hair behind her ears as she nibbled on the top of her pen.

Clark took a huge gulp and loosened his tie as if it was constricting his air supply. That's when he decided he needed a distraction as he opened a new window on his internet browser. He then typed the address of a social community site Chloe was pestering him about called facebook.

Clark was not a huge fan of online social websites but with this facility he was able to keep in touch with friends and colleagues he did not see anymore even his own mom had an account and he kept up to date with her day to day activities.

He then imputed his login details.

**Username: ****Kent_**

He tabbed down to the next log in box which entitled Password he felt his cheeks rush with warmth as he set another small glance to her and smiled as he typed in

**Password: wildcherry**

He clicked the enter button and the screen went straight to the main screen with a distinct greeting

_Welcome Back Clark._

He quickly became accustom that evreytime you log into facebook you update your status which in laments terms meant what you were doing at this moment.

He just shrugged and just put in what the situation was.

"_Clark is looking for a story"_

After a couple of moments there was a reply to his status he opened it.

"_You will find one if not ask the girl next door…or in your case opposite xXx" sent by Chloe Sullivan_

Clark stifled a laugh but then noticed that his notification bar had a 1 highlighted on it.

Knowing it was probably some smiley or kitten that Chloe would send out of boredom but his curiosity was to great and he opened his notifications and his eyes widened as the words were as clear as day.

_Lois Lane would like to add you as a friend_

Clark was confused Lois never told him she was on facebook he would have thought Chloe at least would have told him. But the words still remained on his screen and even a silly little request on a website made his heart race. Without thinking his finger had already ran across accept and had clicked it.

The profile of Lois Lane came across his screen but his attention was drawn toward the main picture of her and all he could do was smile it was a picture of her from Chloe and Jimmy's wedding.

He knew he was prying more but he couldn't help it he drifted across the personal information.

When he sketched through the information he knew from 4 years he stumbled across Relationship Status and it read plain and simple.

_Complicated._

Clark was taken aback slightly trying to think back but as far as he knew she wasn't seeing anybody. But his confusion was drawn to annoyance that he was so blind to see Lois was moving on from the events of the wedding that if it weren't for intervention of Lana, Miss Lane's Relationship status could be very different right now.

In his inner battle he didn't see the small box open in the middle of his screen. He eventually catched the flashing object on the monitor and looked closely as a chat box was now open and it read.

_Chat Box Open: Lois Lane & Clark Kent_

_Hey…Sent by Lois Lane_

Clark looked at the screen dumbfounded for a moment glancing at Lois to see she was also in deep concentration to her monitor. He thought for a moment but decided to go along with it.

_Hi…Sent by Clark Kent_

He heard the keys on Lois's computer flutter quickly and then came a response.

_You ok? Sent By Lois Lane_

Clark glanced up once more this time she caught his glanced and gave a quick smile before returning to her screen. _What is she upto? he thought._

_I'm ok still looking into the police leads…you? Sent By Clark Kent_

He actually held his breath for a moment waiting for her response and it did.

_I'm tired a little but hey no rest for the wicked right Smallville? Sent By Lois Lane._

_Yeah I suppose...do you want me to get you a caffeine fix? Sent By Clark Kent_

_No its ok anymore and I think I will OD ____ Sent by Lois Lane_

_Ai Ai Sailor lol Sent By Clark Kent_

Clark had to hold back his laugh when he heard Lois's sharp intake of breath.

_Don't start Elmer Fudd _:p _Sent By Lois Lane_

Clark just shook his head knowing yet again she would always have the last word and always win in bantered exchanges.

_I see on your status your looking for a story…Sent By Lois Lane_

_Yeah…why you got anything interesting you care to share with your partner? Sent By Clark Kent_

_Oh were partners now? Sent By Lois Lane_

_I wont tell anyone who you wont ____ Sent By Clark Kent_

_Well you keep dreaming flannelman _; ) _Sent By Lois Lane_

_Lois…Sent By Clark Kent_

_Yeah…Sent By Lois Lane_

…_What the hell are we doing?? Sent By Clark Kent_

_What do you mean? Sent By Lois Lane_

_Lois...we are currently talking on a online chatroom when we are only 3 feet away from eachother Sent By Clark Kent_

_Ok well maybe I should just go offline and carry on with my work? Sent By Lois Lane_

_No! I mean no its ok I know its not exactly orthodox but it's the first time we talked you know talked for a while just me and you ____ Sent By Clark Kent_

Clark waited anxiously for a reply which felt like an eternity and to his relief she did.

_I know…Sent By Lois Lane_

_Lois…I know things have been……different Sent By Clark Kent_

Clark noticed her heartbeat began to beat faster through his super hearing and at that moment felt his own heart to begin to race as he didn't realize how serious his comment would hit home.

_Different? Sent By Lois Lane_

_Yeah you know "different" Sent By Clark Kent_

_Clark your really are confusing me here define different my natural hair, your dress sense, what? Sent By Lois Lane_

_Us!! Sent By Clark Kent_

The messages were now flying back and forth and a increased pace as the two colleagues could not move there eyes from there respected monitors.

_Us? Clark there is no us!! There would have to be an "us" to be an "us" which there quite blatantly isn't a "US" Sent By Lois Lane_

_Come on Lois what about Chloe's wedding? Sent By Clark Kent_

_Omg!! Not this again!! I told you we were caught in the moment spark of an insanity because of my cousin's marital bliss nothing more…besides I was drunk Sent By Lois Lane_

_You were not!! Sent By Clark Kent_

_Was too!! Sent By Lois Lane_

_Was Not!!! Sent By Clark Kent_

_Argghhhh!!! Sent By Lois Lane _as Lois slammed her keyboard hard but made no attempt to set her gaze anywhere else from her monitor.

It took a couple of minutes of regrouping before he heard her once more type onto her keyboard and slamming the enter button with authority.

_Well whatever the case a small pink princess came back to her noble steed and they lived happily ever after…until she left…Again!! Sent By Lois Lane_

Clark let out an annoyed sigh and rapidly typed his reply.

_There you go again whenever I try and talk to you about that night…you just deflect Lana right in my face Sent By Clark Kent_

_That's because she has always been in your face and you can't see past her to really get over her!! Sent By Lois Lane_

_Lois!! Will you stop bringing her up you know what happened she is gone...for good Sent By Clark Kent_

_Were have I heard that crap before!! Sent By Lois Lane_

_Lois!! Sent By Clark Kent_

_What?! It is the great circle of life she goes away and comes back, you pine and then you skulk its simple geometry Smallville Sent By Lois Lane_

Clark was so frustrated he didn't realize his heart had typed the words before brain could stop him.

_WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT LANA IS MY PAST…AND YOUR MY FUTURE…Sent By Clark Kent_

Clark couldn't believe what had just happened, in a matter of 4 seconds and one message later he knew he had just put a 4 year friendship and his heart on the line as he waited for her to respond eventually he did but it wasn't what he was expecting.

_Lois Lane Is Offline._

He looked up just in time to see her making a very quick getaway out of the bullpen. He wanted to go after her but he knew it would only make things worse. He just hung his head and pushed his fingers through his hair and just sighed and thought annoyingly.

_Yeah Clark I think she got the message._

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_7.18am Lois apartment_

The sun peeked through the closed blinds in her apartment and the rays of sunlight danced around her angelic face until she slowly opened one eye, checked the time and sighed.

It was time to get up.

She groaned out of her bed and rubbed her eyes gently as she made her away towards her salvation, her espresso machine.

After waiting a few moments for the miracle of coffee to wake her tired limbs, the previous night's activities came rushing back to the front of her mind like a tidal wave.

_WHEN ARE YOU EVER GOING TO UNDERSTAND THAT LANA IS MY PAST AND YOU'RE MY FUTURE Sent By Clark Kent._

Lois Lane sat down and took a slow sip of her coffee and sighed once more this time it wasn't fatigue it was the slow release of breath knowing nothing was going to be the same again.

She still couldn't believe how a harmless online chat box on facebook could completely turn her whole life upside down. Just when she was starting to put those strong feelings of him to the back of her mind and lock them away until they vanished on there own, out of nowhere Clark Kent admits he has feelings for her.

_Does the guy seriously have the worst of timing ever _she thought angrily to herself.

But in all honesty there was someone else she was angry with and it wasn't Clark.

It was herself.

Lois and her heart had a truly unique ally and that was one of the most strongest defence mechanisms in the world today. At the sign of anyone coming dangerously close to breaking her virtually impenetrable walls her last line of defence is always there to save her and that is plain and simple.

Run!!

That's right Clark Kent had somehow in 4 years friendship, a lipstick aphrodisiac, a close encounter at her cousins wedding and a online message later. Captain Plad had almost touched her heart and that scared the hell out of her.

She had never had let anyone get this close before and stay there for this long. Oliver Queen took a firm example I mean he was kind funny handsome everything that a girl would dream of but she still couldn't let him see the real her, the real person that cried in the only arms she would let herself be held in that way, his arms, Clarks arms.

She closed her eyes as she felt her resolve begin to break once more as it did the previous night as she inwardly cursed.

_God the guy isn't even here and all I can think about is him._

But thinking about him came at a terrible price all she could picture now is how hurt he must feel. He had truly took her advice and "trusted his gut" and now his heart and that he wanted her to be his future. The thoughts sent shivers down her spine unsure if they were good or not she decided to try and get something constructive done before she had to start the perilous mission to avoid Clark all day.

She finished her coffee and took her laptop out of her briefcase and begin the process of booting the machine up. She glanced around her apartment surprised she had kept the place clean but she stumbled across the table with pictures on and saw the picture that she had just recently placed there. It was a picture of Chloe's wedding and Jimmy had decided to ditch groom duties and whip out his camera to get the specials personal shots.

The picture was of her and Clark together in the barn standing close together her in her delicate yet beautiful bridesmaid dress and Clark dashed out in his handsome tuxedo as they were smiling at the camera. She noticed how Clark had instinctively put his arm around her waste and her hand which she didn't remember doing at the time lay on top of his as they smiled.

"_Trust me Lois and Clark would be great together"_

Jimmy's words echoed through her mindwhich only made her groan more, as she now had her first task of the day. Make sure she flicks Mr Olsen behind the ear.

An accomplished bleep of her computer confirmed her laptop was now up and running.

She checked her electronic diary and schedule and was relieved that nothing involved any formal contact with Clark Kent.

As she continued her morning electronic chores she was being teased by a blue symbol with one letter that continued to taunt her as she continued her morning work.

The letter "F" of Facebook seemed to become more and more alluring as it stood on the sidebar mocking her. She admitted to herself Facebook was like her baby cousin said very addictive and it was indeed nice to catch up with old friends and especially Mrs Kent who she loved as much as a mother and could keep in touch with her as much as time allowed them.

The mouse hovered dangerously close toward the mighty symbol which she swiftly dragged as far as the pointer would go on the other side of the screen as she tried to continue her work.

But after a few minutes of close calls her will power gave in quicker than her once great smoke habit. She only had to check her friends see if Chloe was ok and logoff no problem.

She clicked on the icon she had briefly fort with and was left with the login details to fill out. She began with her email address.

Email: MDLane_

But then she cringed at the next tab "password" knowing that one secret word still came back and defied her request to ignore a certain Cansus farmboy as she slowly typed out.

**Password: Halibut **

She put her hands in her face and without looking found the return key and hit it…hard.

After a couple of moments hiding behind her hands she slowly stretched her fingers to let her peak through and the first thing she immediately recognised her faithful greeting.

_Welcome Back Lois _

It now directed her to what her current status is and she couldn't really think of anything so she merely put.

_Lois is…..whatever_

After a few moments a reply came about her status she jumped for a moment but was relieved it was her cousin.

_Is everything ok cuz? xXx Sent By Chloe Sullivan _

_Yes everything's fine Chlo just gonna be one of those days is all xXx Sent By Lois Lane _

Lois sometimes wonders does Chloe spend time away from facebook nowadays.

But her humorous moment came to a grinding halt when she noticed an icon she had not noticed till now and she took a huge gulp.

Lois's icon she was referring to was her inbox noted mainly for private messages friends send when they don't want others to see them and it now read plain and simple.

_INBOX 1 NEW MESSAGE_

Her fingers began to quiver as she edged closer to the inbox again with a battle of wits to open the inbox or not.

_Stop It!! You are Lois Lane and you are not afraid of a stupid frickin inbox!! _She screamed in her subconscious so she clicked the box and all her subconscious screamed now was.

_OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD!! OH MY GOD!!!_

The reason for her inner outburst was due to the fact that the header of the unread message read.

_1 New Message_

_From: Clark Kent _

_Subject: Last Night_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Would you like to read this message?_

_[Yes][No]_

Now Lois had one of the biggest decisions to make of her life put it was down to 2 choices Yes or No?

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The question still stood on her monitor screen as if it was taunting her.

_Would You Like to read this message?  
[Yes] [No]_

Lois hand now shaking moved back and forth in between her to choices.

If she clicked no she could put all this behind her and just go back to the way things were.

If she clicked yes…

She took a huge intake of breath at the thought, but she smiled knowing that Clark being Clark would just apologise and want to go back to the way things where.

She smiled at her self at her own personal evaluation and scrolled to the yes waiting a second or two and with a slow flex of her finger clicked the cursor and the screen began to open the message expecting to see a small message however it turned out to be a very long letter she began to read.

_Dear Lois_

I don't even know where to begin.

And I know the first thing your expecting from me is to apologise. Your expecting me to apologise because I wasn't myself or some other random excuse for my actions.

But the truth is…I can't.

I can't apologise for this because I know that what I said last night I believe in.

Lois we have been through so much together. We have been there for each other through the good and the bad. And with all those things that could threaten any friendship any relationship we stood tall and remained standing side by side.

You were the one person that was always there to pick me up, always there to make me laugh and you were always there to give me a kick in the ass when I was being a stubborn jackass.

If there was two things that I would apologise for is firstly that I always took you for granted.

You were right about a lot of things about me, you do know me better than anyone and that's why I can be me around you. I can finally through away the mask around you and you don't judge what you see in the real me.

But it works both ways Lois…

I've known you for so long but I only have ever seen "you" twice the first time was at your apartment and you said that you couldn't handle another heartbreak down the road and I held you in my arms and I knew that even Lois Lane needed someone to take care of her.

Its took me so long to realise…that I want to be that person.

Then there was Chloe's wedding day when I looked into your eyes on the dancefloor and  
right there in that very moment I realised there was no where else I wanted to be.

The second thing I would apologise for is plain and simple…Lana.

I know you may not like me saying this but I'm glad she came back. Not because you think I would just fall back into my Lana daze like nothing else mattered. It was because I could finally get what I've badly needed from her for so long.

Closure

Believe me or not that's all I wanted and Lana accepted that and she knew that I had moved on and that my heart did lie somewhere else.

From the moment you left for Star City those feelings that we left on the dancefloor on that night never left me. Just as the moment you returned they only made them stronger.

Lo…I truly see what has been right in front of me this hold time that I've been so blind to see.

And I know you may not feel the same way which I would totally understand.

But if I could be bold in saying…I don't think that is true.

I will give you all the time you need to think this over and I know this a lot to take in.

But I just couldn't lie to myself in not telling you how much you truly mean to me.

I'll wait as long as it takes.

Clark

Lois with tears threatening to fall as she went to close the message, when she noticed something in smaller bold further down the page which she carefully read.

_**PS…I think I'm in love with you.**_

The damn broke and the tears fell down her cheek as she roughly tried to wipe them away but they kept falling. It was every bottled up emotion Lois had concealed for so long was released in a shockwave of tears that threatened to never leave but she was unsure if these were tears of sadness and tears of joy.

She got up from her chair and slammed her laptop shut scared to look at his final words again.

She did as best as she could to control herself as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door and put her back to it and slid down to her knee's as the she just let the tears fall now.

_7 words had broken her resolve._

7 words had touched her heart.

7 words had changed her life forever.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Tap Tap Tap…_

The repetitive sound of Clark's pencil drumming against the table had been ongoing for 10 minutes straight as he continued to look at the entrance of the bull pen, which of course was full of people going about the day to day business.

But as of yet Lois Lane had not yet been in that stampede of human traffic as he still kept the steady rhythm of his pencil drumming across the soft oak.

He had been greeted by fellow workers but he had just passively nodded. He had not officially spoken to anyone now for over 12 hours, especially her. But there he sat 12 hours later without speaking her name he still was left with his heart on the line by telling her his feelings by letter.

He scratched his temple annoyingly knowing he had knowingly screwed things up once more, he knew that right now she is finding 101 different ways to kill him.

But even exposure to kryptonite was nothing compared to the thought of loosing her friendship over the letter he sent her.

Out of immense frustration he through his pencil at his screen which still read on his facebook account in black and white.

_No New Messages_

Clark's thoughts were now running as fast as he could run.

_How could I be so stupid?_

How can I expect her to forgive me?

How can I make things right?

But one thought he felt the most.

_How long have I truly loved her?_

His hearing picked up a little commotion at the stairwell and as he looked he thought his heart would jump out of his chest right there.

But walking down the stairs dressed in a long black pencil skirt and a frilly red blouse came Lois Lane who occasionally nodded to fellow workers down the staircase but the one defining thing was not what her saw, it was what he heard.

_Her heartbeat._

It was beating rather faster like usual and then he noticed her eyes.

To everyone else she had beautiful eyeliner there to add to her already beautiful complexure.

But Clark knew that was just a cover so she could hide the tears that she had recently shed.

He had made her cry, that feeling alone made Clark more apprehensive as he wasn't sure if they were of sadness, anger or what he hoped was…joy.

Clark watched as Lois entered the bull pen eyes driven towards her destination her desk.

But there it was for that 0.2 second moment were a shift in her gaze and there eyes had briefly locked and as soon as it happened it was gone.

Clark continued to watch as she quickly sat down and booted up her machine eyes locked on the screen and her task in hand.

Clark Kent knew exactly what was happening it was the lie detector scenario all over again but the complete silent treatment stated the obvious that this was a lot worse.

_She was avoiding him again._

He wanted to say something but he didn't want to set of an eruption that could send massive amounts of Lois Lane Lava all over him.

When 5 minutes had passed and still not even a casual glance from her side of the table Clark felt that boldness he had from last night slowly rise up from his chest again.

He knew this wasn't work related matter but this was a matter to the heart none the less.

With the help of Victor Stone AKA Cyborg his computer skills over the last year had vastly improved hence the boldness of what he was about to do.

He quickly accessed the main Daily Planet internal server and opened the subnet of workstations in the building after a very brief search he found what he was looking for.

_Workstation 196 _

He took a huge intake of breath through his nose and accessed it.

After a few strokes of the keyboard he accessed the internal messaging control panel for her workstation and with 5 strokes of the keys and a confirmed pressed of the return key a bleep from Lois's pc was confirmation he was successful.

Lois was using every one of her diversionary tactics she learned from being on one of a dozen bases. Still annoyed that her 9.00 meeting with a source cancelled she was left with no choice but to return and face the cold hard stare that even she could feel watching her right now even though she not looked at him since her minor error of judgment on the way in.

She was typing the remaining part of her story on a recent bank robbery stopped by the Red Blue Blur when a sudden unusual ping noise came from her computer she looked to notice that a small box had opened on the top of her screen which read.

_To Workstation 196_

Lois?

From Workstation 195 

Lois breath hitched and she quickly closed the inbox getting back to work.

But not before another ping and another box opened and this time it read.

_To Workstation 196_

Lois…please talk to me?

From Workstation 195 

Lois again quickly closed the box as her patience was quickly diminishing.

For a moment she thought he got the message but then from across the table his hand placed a small note which simply read.

_Please don't shut me out…_

Lois defense mechanism acted faster than before as she grabbed a folder and made to make her way out of the bull pen but this time things didn't go according to plan.

"LOIS!!" Clark shouted a little more urgent than he first intended.

Lois forward momentum stopped and she stood there frozen it was the first time he had said her name verbally in over a day and how much different it sounded knowing how much had changed overnight. But what she also noticed was how quiet the bull pen had gone as every pair of eyes were now gaping between Lois and Clark.

Lois felt like she was naked and gripped her folder tighter across her chest as her cheeks flushed red but then the thought of Clark embarrassing her like that tuned into her one emotion she did have experience with…anger.

She slowly turned her head towards her target and his baby blue eyes suddenly widened with alarm at the death glare Lois was giving Clark.

Clark watched with horror as like a charging bull Lois came at his desk he didn't know why but he was terrified. He quickly stood up ready to take a direct hit if necessary as she stopped nose to nose with him.

He didn't know what he had the urge to do more stand there and just intake more of her alluring perfume or kiss her right there and now in the bull pen.

But what Lois did was completely unexpected….

She quickly grabbed him by the tie and marched him across the office to a now empty stationary cupboard through him in there with all her mite actually making him hit the nearby cabinet with a bang and slowly entered herself and slammed the door behind her…hard.

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Claustrophobia…_

Something Clark Kent thought he would never have any problem with in all the close calls and tight spots he had been throughout his young adventurous life.

But yet being confined in a small storage cupboard with nothing but a small light above him that was not a problem

But when Lois Lane is standing directly in front of him with a face like thunder…he couldn't breath.

Lois demeanor or facial feature didn't flinch once.

_Well Clark you got her to look at you at least…he thought_

The standoff goes on for 3 minutes but for Clark it feels like an eternity…twice.

He goes to finally speak and break this unbearable silence when Lois holds her hand up as a signal to stop. Clark raises an eyebrow with curiosity at why she would bring him to a small cramped stationary cupboard if he can't speak or in fact she won't let him speak.

He then noticed she pulls something out of her pocket and he can here clicking noise as she now looking down busy with which he can't see because of the diminished light he couldn't see what she was doing.

Once she was finished she looked back in her deathly glare at him as if waiting for something to happen.

Not a moment later Clark felt the buzz of his cell phone he carefully took it out and it read on the main screen.

_1 New Text Message_

With a couple of digits the text distinctively read.

_You are an Obnoxious Jackass!! Sent By Lois _

Clark eyes widened and he went to verbally protest when her hand went up once more ordering not to speak.

_Ok Lane you want to play hard ball…I'm game _he thought to himself as with a moment with a few pushes of the buttons and keys and a press of a send he lowered his phone and looked as equally defiant.

A moment later Lois's cellphone buzzed and she saw she now had a message which she opened and read.

_You're not giving me a chance to have a say in this…Literary!! Sent By Clark_

Lois eyes squinted further than original stance as she roughly pressed her keys and slammed the send button. Clark felt the buzz and knew this could be a long conversation as he read her reply.

_Well I'm saving you the trouble because there is so much crap flying out your mouth that there won't be enough to come out your ass!! Sent By Lois_

_Lois!! Sent By Clark_

What cat got your tongue?! Sent by Lois

No!! Mad-dog has!! Sent By Clark

Kiss my ass Smallville!!! Sent by Lois

I'd rather kiss you somewhere else!!! Sent by Clark

Clark was so wrapped into the heated debate he didn't realize he'd sent the text till after he hit send. That left Lois having to check twice and felt the heat rise in her cheeks but shook it of and fought back with a reply.

_Well of course you will…you will be kissing my feet when you have to grovel for forgiveness from whatever you have taken to get yourself in this diluted state Sent by Lois_

I'm not on drugs!! Sent by Clark.

Well I must be for hearing this crap! Sent By Lois.

_Clark decided to put his cards on the line and call her bluff._

_Ok then leave…Sent By Clark._

What? Sent By Lois

If you are sick of hearing this "crap" then leave…Sent Clark.

Lois was actually dumb struck by his statement but knew he was giving her a get out clause. She turned and opened the door to find many coworkers trying to make out they were not by the door. Jimmy of course offered a sincere smile and whistled arqwardly whistled and went in no particular direction as long as it was away from there.

Lois was ready to take her first step out of the cupboard and into safe haven but her foot wouldn't move.

This is your chance Lois go get out of there…NOW!! Her mind screamed but it seemed her heart had other plans as before she knew it she closed the door with her still inside.

She quickly began using her only form of communication she could at the moment as she continue to rapidly type a long message. But Clark had played this game long enough as he grabbed her phone quickly and he spoke out his voice a little raised in frustration.

"Lois will you stop hiding behind technology and hear what I have to say…"

She turned her back to him but that didn't stop him from saying what he had wanted to say all this time.

"I know I said I would give you time…but your not giving yourself a chance to…"

He then took a slow step forward and felt his heart rush as he placed his hands gently around her shoulders which she jumped slightly at the intimate contact. He decided to continue as she stayed with her back turned to him.

"I know your scared…" he said more of a whisper as he could now feel her beginning to tremble under his gentle touch as he concluded.

"…I am to" he gently rubbed his thumb across her tense shoulder blades but noticed her tension was beginning to loosen.

"Lois I am not under any influence, not under any magic spell…this is me Lo…no excuses…no disappearing acts…just me right here, right now telling you how much you mean to me"

She finally began to turn around and Clark could see immediately the tears that were flowing freely but she tried to hide her expression by facing the floor. But Clark realized he was being bold for both of them now as he moved his right hand under her chin and slowly raised so she looked into his eyes.

"I already made the mistake of letting you go once before Lois…" Clark thinking about the time at the hospital when she walked away from to go to star city as he concluded.

"But I'm not going to make that same mistake again…" he then smiled at her and concluded.

"…no matter how brave you are"

Lois then went to open her mouth and quickly close it as she was having another inner battle within herself. She closed her eyes as fresh tears fell freely but she opened them again and spoke as she was shaking in his grip.

"I…I…" she was trying to put the words together but her resolve was breaking fast.

But with what emotional and physical strength she had left she put her hand slowly onto his chest which she had done at the wedding but from the contact she felt his heartbeat and she gained strength from it and spoke the 3 simple words that for the first time in her life she spoke with her heart, body and soul.

"I…Love…You" she said with one final tear falling as she kept her hand on his heart as his expression changed as he truly looked at her for the first time as his left hand interlocked with her own free hand as there fingers intertwined and he moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek as he wiped the wet tears with his thumb.

"I Love You Too" he concluded and slowly began to lean into her and she did not deny the fact she also was leaning in.

Clark was inching closer with her words from 4 years echoing through his mind.

_"Lois…Lois Lane"_

"Oh so were friends now?"

"I hate how you know me like that"

"Why Settle for Hot Rich & Famous when I can hang out with you…"

Lois began to close her eyes as her thoughts of how 4 years had led to this moment.

_"You're not alone."_

"There's times when I think you don't know me at all…but there's times I think you know me better than anyone"

_"You're a good friend Lois…"_

"I promise someday your going to meet someone even more special…"

As there lips were mere millimeters away there thoughts were one as they thought the same thing.

_"What if my soul mate comes along and I'm to blind to see it"_

"I don't know smallville…I think when the right girl walks into your life you'll know"

As the two soul mates lips gently brushed against each other for the first official time just a small exploring graze of each others lips as they opened there eyes and smiled at one another as the second time there lips connected it was a release of bottled up passion on both sides as Lois hands went into his hair as Clarks tongue pressed against her lips begging to gain entry which she gratefully obliged.

There tongues very quickly found there own unique dance as Clark had pulled Lois closer to him as they fit like a perfect jigsaw as his hand stroked the small of her back as her hand played with the small hairs on the back of his neck.

The cupboard door remained closed for 2 hours as there lips barely left one another's in that time.

The only excuse they needed was they had 4 years of catching up to do.

_TO BE CONCLUDED_


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

Chloe Sullivan crept into her apartment from another late night of watchtower duties and already knew Jimmy was already in bed and sighed in relief as she poured herself a cup of steaming coffee, she decided to cuddle up to her second favourite love…facebook.

She had to admit to herself facebook had become as much of an addiction as coffee had for her as she inputted her login details on her laptop.

_Email: __Sullivan____

Password: chimmy 

She smiled as a wedding picture of her and her husband greeted Chloe on her home page.

She decided as she had yet to be on facebook all afternoon she decided to check the news feed to check on evreyones status and news.

The news feed opened and she started reading the status updates in her head.

_Ok Oliver is watching Robin Hood Prince Of Theives…Bart Allen is in Mexico checking out the mamaseta's…Lex wants to take over the world AGAIN!! Lois Lane Is in a relationship with Clark Kent….Victor wants a Xbox 3...._

She rewinded the previous sentence checked again as the coffee she went to swallow spat out across the floor as she looked and there it was highlighted with a love heart.

_Lois Lane is now in a relationship with Clark Kent…_

She didn't know what to do momentarily as she didn't know if it was a prank or for real.

She quickly opened her chat box and to her relief Lois Lane was highlighted as online.

Without a second thought she clicked on her name and typed as fast as her fingers would let her.

_  
LOIS!! YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT IN THE MOTHER THAT ALL THAT IS HOLY WHY YOU ARE REGISTERED AS BEING IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CLARK????? Sent By Chloe Sullivan…_

A few agonizing moments passed and Lois's reply was short but sweet.

_That's what a boyfriend gets to be chlo… Sent by Lois Lane_

WHAT!!!??? Sent by Chloe Sullivan

After 10 minutes of Lois calming her down over the chatroom the conversation and calmed down with the use of CAPS LOCK.

_Wow I still can't believe it…you and Clark? Sent By Chloe Sullivan_

I know…its funny people in work have started calling us Clois…I mean…like that will ever catch on lol Sent by Lois Lane

I'm sooooo happy for you two you two were made for each other…Sent by Chloe Sullivan

Well of course…Clark just took a little more time in admitting his feelings to me Sent By Lois Lane

LMAO!! Sent by Chloe Sullivan

What?! Sent By Lois Lane

Lois…you are one of a kind…Sent By Chloe Sullivan

Naturally Sent By Lois Lane

So…you know what I want to ask…Sent By Chloe Sullivan

What Cuz?…Sent By Lois Lane

Kissing you dork…Sent by Chloe Sullivan

Oh that…well it was amazing…Sent By Lois Lane

Lois…why do I feel a but coming on here…Sent By Chloe Sullivan

Oh no it was great…amazing in fact…magical in fact…Sent by Lois Lane

Wow…I thought you didn't believe in magic…Sent By Chloe Sullivan

Hey Istanbul 2005 Champions League Final!!! Sent By Lois Lane

I retract my last statement Sent by Chloe Sullivan

Anyway I loved kissing Clark for the first time…Sent by Lois Lane

But???? Sent by Chloe Sullivan

……………..Why does it feel like I've kissed him before? Sent by Lois Lane

**THE END???**


End file.
